Burn The Night Away
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Based on the song written by: "There For Tomorrow"  When a young Hyuga heiress decides to find solitude within the forest she decides to perform a special song but what happeneds when the one she loves over hears her perfromance?


Burn The Night Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters from Naruto**

It was a clear moonlit night in the Village hidden in the Leafs. All was quite not a single person could be found all but one young woman. The young woman was quietly walking through the streets of Konoha carrying a guitar case. After a few minutes of walking through the forest the girl had found a small hillside in the middle of an open meadow. She had decided that the hill side would be the perfect place in the village for her to find some solitude from the rest of the world.

As the young woman sat down she slowly opened her guitar case and pulled out an acoustic guitar. As the girl tuned the guitar she brush off some of her long midnight colored hair off her face as a gentle breeze had entered from the southern skies. When the girl had finished tuning her guitar she began strumming every note she played was perfectly timed. The acoustics of the meadow we're perfect as the sound of the girl's notes echoed throughout the forest.

"It's three in the morning and I'm still not sleeping."

"Cause I'm finally running your race."

"The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened. Since I decided to pick up the pace."

"If the whole world told me I should disappear. Could I fall right next to you?"

"Just let me burn the night away."

"Oh baby let me burn the night away. By thinking of the simple things you say to me. That get me through the day."

"You keep my wide awake."

"You keep me wide awake."

"So don't look back the hour glass is running empty. You've got me buried with your every move."

"Your fine lines have me at a loss of memory. I'm right beside you in an empty room."

"If the whole world told me I should disappear. Could I fall right next to you?"

"Just let me burn the night away."

"Oh baby let me burn the night away. By thinking of the simple things you say to me. That get me through the day."

"And it's so hard to catch your feelings when you always runaway."

"You keep my wide awake."

"You keep me wide awake."

"You're making it hard. For me to just start. Over like we're new."

"Oh the whole world told me I should disappear. Cause I'm falling in love with you."

"Just let me burn the night away. Oh baby let me burn the night away."

"By thinking of the simple things you say to me. That get me through the day."

"And it's so hard to catch your feelings. When you always runaway ."

"You keep wide awake."

"You keep me wide awake."

As the girl finished her song streams of tears fell down the sides of her face. The girl gently placed her guitar to her side as she curled her body. The wind had picked up once again forcing the girl's air to dance alongside the gentle breeze. The girl was startled when a familiar voice had called out to her from the forest.

"Hinata is that you?"

The young girl quickly turned her head to the mysterious voice only to find that it was the boy who she had loved for almost all her life.

"Na…Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata was that you who was singing just a little bit ago." Naruto asked as he sat next to her.

"Um..Ye..Yes." Hinata replied.

"Um… Wh..Why are you out here so late Naruto?"

"Oh well I couldn't get to sleep so I thought I'd walk through the village." Naruto said as he notice how Hinata was wiping away the tears from her face.

"Hey Hinata is everything alright?" Naruto asked as her tried to comfort his friend.

As Naruto placed his hand on her back Hinata quickly jerked away from his touch.

"I..I'm fine." Hinata replied not realizing how rude she acting in front of Naruto.

"Oh… well okay then I'll just leave you alone then Hinata."

After realizing her actions Hinata nearly shouted Naruto's name as he was lifting himself off the ground.

"N…Naruto wait."

"Hmm?"

"I…I didn't mean to be so rude… It's just that… you caught me during a personal moment."

"Oh well then I'm sorry Hinata."

"I... It's okay Naruto."

Then the two young ninjas sat side by listening to the silence of the forest.

"By the way Hinata I didn't know you knew how to play the guitar."

"O..Oh well I've been learning how to play it for a while now."

"And on top of that you have an amazing singing voice."

Hinata did her best to try and hide the sudden blush that was growing on her face.

"Th…Thank you Naruto. "

"So Hinata was that song for someone special to you?"

Hinata was using every ounce of her strength to not answer Naruto's question. Even so it wasn't enough to stop herself from telling the truth.

"Ye…Yes."

"Really well who is it?"

"It's…It's….for you Naruto."

Naruto was shocked that Hinata had sung an amazing song just for him.

"M..Me r..really?"

Hinata found herself unable to speak so she gave Naruto a nod with her head. As Naruto found himself unable to say anything except for one thing.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked towards Naruto but was surprised when she felt his lips gently pressing against hers. Hinata could feel her arms wrap around his neck as he held her by her waist as they entered into a deep and passionate kiss. Then as they parted lips they both stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said as he held onto Hinata tightly in his arms.

Hinata didn't say anything only tighten her grip around him. Then as the morning sun rose Hinata put her guitar back in its case and both Naruto and Hinata went back to the village hand in hand.


End file.
